criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen of Hearts
Queen of Hearts is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the third case in Friend or Foe? and the third case overall. It takes place as the third case in the North America region. Plot After the discovery that La Familia were planning to acquire land at an auction in Rusthollow, Rosa suggested heading to Vegas to gather the funds needed and beat them at their own game. When the team arrived in Las Vegas, Joshua ran the player through a list of tourist attractions in the city for them to visit. Rosa then suggested they check out the vintage car show in town due to her love of fast cars. At the show, Rosa and the player walked around before they smelled a strange odour from one of the cars. There, they found British socialite and car enthusiast Dame Julia Portendorfer dead in her Ford Mustang, her heart ripped out. Suniva confirmed that the dame was killed after incisions were made around the heart, before the killer thrust their hand into her chest and ripped her heart out. They first suspected Bryson's uncle, mechanic Ricardo Morag, banker Lucille Whyte, and professional gambler Loraine Johnson. Then, Aida insisted she'd spotted Vito Moretti in the city, entering the Dark Lotus casino. The pair then headed to the Dark Lotus casino, ran by James and Stephanie Marsden, to investigate Vito. While there, they discovered Julia frequented the establishment. They then found reason to suspect Vito for the murder, along with croupier Saffron Niells. Then, Tadashi analysed Julia's phone, whilst thinking up ideas for his next big invention, confirming that Julia and Lucille were strippers before Julia's fame. It was also discovered that Ricardo accidentally broke one of Julia's classics in the past which she demanded payment for, almost bankrupting him. Dara then insisted that Jason was at the car show, arguing with attendees. The pair then headed to the car show where they found Jason cockily insisting that one of the attendee's classics was a fake, which he deducted from the make of the tires. Even though Rosa agreed, the pair calmed Jason down and led him back to the headquarters. They then uncovered that Loraine was a card reader, like Rosa, and had been cheating, and that Vito was suspected of the murders of Julia's parents. Finally, they discovered Lucille was the killer. Lucille tried to deny it, insisting that Julia was her best friend and she'd never hurt her. When Rosa pressed on, presenting the evidence piece by piece, Lucille cracked and revealed that Julia might as well of been missing her heart before she cut it out. Lucille then admitted that she was in huge debt, confessing that her vice was a gambling addiction. She recounted how she'd lost her money in Vegas casinos and approached Julia, who was now a dame, for help financially. Julia then refused and turned her back on her former friend, not wanting to be reminded of her checked past. Lucille then went bankrupt and was forced back into stripping. Furious with Julia and blaming her for ruining her life, Lucille took a knife to deface Julia's car. There, the pair quarrelled and Lucille ended up ripping Julia's heart out of her chest. In court, Judge Donovan ended up sentencing the killer to twenty years in prison. Outside the court, a now-recovered Luna made sure to snap a photo of Lucille before she was taken to prison. Post-trial, Joshua insisted that a young hiker had been seen walking around the plane and suggested they check it out. Outside, on the runway, they were approached by the hiker who insisted that her name was Priyanka Perrera and she was there to see her mother. Joshua then remembered who she was and called Aida to the runway, where Priyanka and Aida reunited with a hug. Priyanka then insisted she'd been camping in the desert and wanted to see Aida while she was in Vegas. Aida then suggested they check out the classic car show to savour the moment. At the show, Priyanka marvelled over the cars, prompting Aida to decide to buy one for her. After they helped find Aida's misplaced purse, they spoke to Ricardo for advice on which to buy, who suggested the Ford Cortina. Aida then accompanied her adoptive daughter for a test run, with Priyanka insisting she loved Aida and thanking her for the car afterwards. Meanwhile, Bryson accompanied the player in speaking to Rosa about gathering the funds needed. Rosa insisted she could read cars no problem, but was a little rusty and suggested a test run. Using some of the team's savings, Rosa headed to a table and started gambling, soon raising large amounts of money. Then, Saffron became suspicious and demanded a word with the trio. She then confessed her belief that Rosa was card reading and threatened to have her blacklisted from all the casinos on the strip. Rosa then decided to be honest and told Saffron why they came to Vegas, but Saffron requested to see proof. After finding a poster for the upcoming Rusthollow election, they showed it to Saffron, who understood. She then volunteered to help the team by diverting suspicions. A few hours later, thanks to Saffron's help, the team had gathered enough funds to combat La Familia at the auction. Back on the plane, the team debriefed ICD Chief Marnie Branford on the events. Marnie then told the team to get to Rusthollow with haste. Afterwards, Dara insisted that the auction would likely be crawling with La Familia agents and proceeded to arm the team. Nolan also decreed that he'd contacted local authorities to assist. Without further ado, the team set off for Rusthollow in hopes of stopping La Familia winning the auction. Summary Victim *'Dame Julia Portendorfer' (found dead in her car, her heart ripped out) Murder Weapon *'Heart Removal' Killer *'Lucille Whyte' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect has vintage car knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an earring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect has vintage car knowledge. *The suspect sings karaoke. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an earring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect has vintage car knowledge. *The suspect sings karaoke. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect has vintage car knowledge. *The suspect sings karaoke. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect has vintage car knowledge. *The suspect sings karaoke. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays poker. *The killer has vintage car knowledge. *The killer sings karaoke. *The killer wears an earring. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vintage Car Show. (Clues: Victim's Body, Glovebox, Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Wrench) *Examine Wrench. (Result: R MORAG; New Suspect: Ricardo Morag) *Interrogate Ricardo on the death of the dame. (New Crime Scene: Paradise Strip) *Investigate Paradise Strip. (Clues: Compass, Metal Box) *Examine Compass. (Result: Engraving) *Analyze Engraving. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Lucille Whyte) *Question Lucille on her gift to the victim. *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Gambling Kit) *Examine Gambling Kit. (Result: Lucky Dice; New Suspect: Loraine Johnson) *Speak to Loraine about her gambling kit containing dice from the victim. *Examine Glovebox. (Result: Bloody Glove) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has vintage car knowledge) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dark Lotus Casino. (Clues: Deck of Cards, Croupier's Hat, Trash Can) *Examine Deck of Cards. (Result: Writing; New Suspect: Vito Moretti) *Interrogate Vito on the murder. (Attribute: Vito has vintage car knowledge) *Examine Croupier's Hat. (Result: S NIELLS; New Suspect: Saffron Niells) *See if Saffron ever met the victim. (Attribute: Saffron plays poker) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Sharp Blade) *Analyze Sharp Blade. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings karaoke; New Crime Scene: Las Vegas Sign) *Investigate Las Vegas Sign. (Clues: Faded Receipt, Julia's Phone) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Threat) *Speak to Ricardo about the victim's car. (Attribute: Ricardo has vintage car knowledge and plays poker) *Examine Julia's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:30:00) *Confront Lucille over her past with the victim. (Attribute: Lucille has vintage car knowledge, plays poker, and sings karaoke) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Classic Cars. (Clues: Coaster, Faded Case File, Strategy Sheet) *Examine Coaster. (Result: Ridicule) *Speak to Saffron about the victim's ridicule. (Attribute: Saffron has vintage car knowledge and sings karaoke) *Examine Faded Case File. (Result: Case File) *Analyze Case File. (05:00:00) *Confront Vito over the murder of the victim's parents. (Attribute: Vito plays poker and sings karaoke) *Examine Strategy Sheet. (Result: Card Reading Techniques) *Confront Loraina about card reading. (Attribute: Loraina has vintage car knowledge, plays poker, and sings karaoke) *Investigate Casino Tables. (Clues: Jewellery Box, Car Badge) *Examine Jewellery Box. (Result: Heart) *Analyze Heart. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an earring) *Examine Car Badge. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Butterfly Effect (3/5). (No stars) The Butterfly Effect (3/5) *Meet Priyanka. (Reward: Hiking Outfit) *Investigate Vintage Car Show. (Clue: Tools) *Examine Tools. (Result: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Aida's Necklace) *Go with Aida to buy the car. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Rosa about the card-reading. *Investigate Dark Lotus Casino. (Clue: Activities Board) *Examine Activities Board. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Auction Poster) *Show the poster to Saffron. (New Quasi-Suspect: Marnie Branford) *Debrief Chief Branford. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:North America (FOF)